


Damage Control

by lunarknightz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: It had been a long time since she was Tony’s assistant; now she was a CEO and  a powerful business woman in her own right, but she would always be Tony’s Girl Friday, saving situations that he had hopelessly screwed up with his own sense of bravado, and well, Tony-ness.  That would never change.





	Damage Control

Of course, she would get engaged at a press conference. Tony hadn’t ever done anything on a small scale in his life. Hell, “Go Big or Go Home” was practically the Stark Family Motto. 

And of course, Pepper had accepted his proposal. It would have been _incredibly_ awkward not to. 

Not to mention that Tony was the love of her life, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They’d had their troubles, all too recently, but after the Avengers imploded and Rhodey was in pieces, they’d grown back together again.Things were good, as good as they’d ever been.

It was surreal. This whole press conference had been to introduce Spider-Man to the world, and now she was getting married. Now the conference was over, the reporters had gone, and the complex was back to normal. It was just now, hours after everything that went down, that Pepper could take a moment to breathe. She was getting married!

Married. To Tony Stark.

Holy Shit.

Pepper allowed herself a moment of vanity, and held her ring up to the light, watching the diamond sparkle. The ring was exquisite. As if Tony would ever pick anything but.

“If you don’t like it, we can look for another one tomorrow. This was just one that I had lying around.”

“I like this one just fine.” She said with an easy grin. “It’s beautiful.” Happy said he’d been carrying around the ring for years, waiting for Tony to be ready, and unlike her finance, Happy Hogan was not one for hyperbole. Tony may have random diamonds laying around for some crazy invention or project, but he would hardly be one to pick out an engagement ring just for shits and giggles. “And you gave it to me.”

“It was my mother’s.” Tony said, squeezing her hand, and kissing her cheek. “She would have loved you, Pep.”

“I wish I could have met her. From all that I hear, she was quite a lady. And I am _desperately_ in love with her son.”

“Her son is desperately in love with you, Mrs. Stark.”

“Glad to hear it, Mr. Potts.” She teased back, before drawing him close and kissing him deeply. Soon, they were lost in each other, as their embrace grew more passionate, to the point where Pepper forgot everything else but the sheer pleasure of being held and loved by Tony Stark.

“Um, boss…” Happy said barging in the room, and immediately throwing his hands over his eyes. “I’m sorry! There are things that I just don’t need to see, and this certainly ranks up there, but there’s a _situation_ …”

“A situation that none of the other super-powered beings in this vicinity can’t handle? Not to mention the staff of PR people that I pay very good money to cover any situations so, every once in a while, every blue moon per se, I can enjoy having an iota of a personal life?”

“To be fair, this is kind of a situation that only you can handle, boss.”

“How so?” Tony asked drolly. 

“The situation is asking for you.”

“The situation is asking for me? Specifically? That's new.”

Happy nodded.

“I DEMAND TO SEE TONY STARK. RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW, OR I’M GOING TO BE CONTACTING MY LAWYER, NOT TO MENTION EVERY NEWS OUTLET AND AGENCY IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY, ON HOW HE’S BEEN ENDANGERING A MINOR!” A very angry voice sounded from just outside the door.

 

“The situation’s here.” Happy clarified, nervously.

“Really. You felt the need to clarify that?” Tony sighed. “Give me one moment to get myself together, and then you can let the lovely May in.”

“And just who is May?” Pepper asked, placing her hands on her hips. Tony had never been a saint, but while they'd been with each other, he had been faithful. She knew that he may have had other relationships during their split, but she really didn't want to let another woman wreck her post-engagement bubble.

“May is...not what you think. May Parker is Peter’s guardian. His Aunt. You think that he’d have like this old and matronly aunt, but she’s really not that matronly at all.”

Pepper felt a little relief but rolled her eyes at Tony's description of the woman. “And why is she mad at you?”

“Not exactly sure, but I’m guessing that she’s finally discovered her nephew is Spider-Man, and put the pieces of the puzzle of the boy’s Stark internship into focus? But really, she shouldn't be that mad. ” Tony shrugged. “I’ve been looking out for the kid, right? Got her permission and everything.”

“You can be so clueless, Tony. I doubt that she was intending to give permission for her nephew to be Spider-Man!”

“It’s not my fault that nobody reads the small print when it comes to contracts. It was in there.”

 

Pepper shook her head, fighting off a migraine at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

It had been a long time since she was Tony’s assistant; now she was a CEO and a powerful business woman in her own right, but she would always be Tony’s Girl Friday, saving situations that he had hopelessly screwed up with his own sense of bravado, and well, Tony-ness. That would never change. She had the sinking feeling that she had a hell of a lot of damage control awaiting her in the future. Especially as Tony’s wife.But she wouldn’t trade it for the world, she thought quickly, smiling at him. If this was the price to pay for being with the most amazing slash most infuriating man she’d ever met in the world, she’d gladly pay it.And truth be told, she couldn’t wait for the future. It couldn’t be any harder to handle scandals together than it had been separate. 

They’d always been magic together.Right now, they truly needed some magic, as May Parker seemed to be getting more and more hysterical on the other side of the door, as Italian curse words now were added into her rant. Happy was right. This was a _situation_. 

Pepper pulled away from Tony. “You are going to owe me big time, this time, Tony.”

“I always owe you. I mess things up and you clean up the mess.” He said with his most charming grin. “That’s why we work together so well.”

“Oh that’s it?” She said with a wink. “And here I was, thinking it was just good chemistry and your unwavering devotion to me.”

“Well, that too.”

Tony was utterly _too_ charming.

Damn him.

“Let her in, Happy.” Pepper said, smoothing her hair and adjusting her coat, slipping into business mode. “May Parker?” She crossed the room with an outstretched hand and a smile on her face. “I’m Pepper Potts, from Stark Industries. And I would like to sincerely apologize for what Tony has put you through with your nephew.” Pepper turned and smiled at Tony. “And whatever he may put you through in the future.”


End file.
